


Stronger Beside Each Other

by Fireheart021102



Series: Standing As One United [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Smart Steve Rogers, Stealthy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tired Steve Rogers, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireheart021102/pseuds/Fireheart021102
Summary: In which Steve is still tired, Loki is this close to throwing hands with all of SHIELD and its affiliates (He does not have a soft spot for out of place soldiers who are you kidding). A scepter, Hawk and Widow are acquired, and Coulson does not get stabbed by a mind controlled demigod, and Steve would really like to crawl back into an ice block now even if Peggy would 100% kick his ass. (He's totally not hiding from her)(Also does anyone know how Loki got the scepter back in canon? If you do I would like to know.)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Series: Standing As One United [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751287
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Steve and Loki Take a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so as I was writing this I realized that in Avengers we never see how Loki gets the Scepter. I mean one moment he's threatening Thor and empty handed the next he has it and is stabbing Coulson in the chest. So...... does ANYONE know how he got it? I literally re-watched the helicarrier fight scene and have no idea how he got it.I didn't see anyone bring it to him, I didn't see him magic it to himself, I literally have no idea how it got from the lab with Bruce and Tony to the detention level with Loki. So I've decided to make my own how he got it thing.

“So, what should I call you?” Loki asked as we carefully worked to leave the helicarrier. It helped that apparently Loki’s magic was much better than a couple weak doubles. Though it did burn just a little to realize that if Loki had been up to par on their last fight, he wouldn’t have won the fight. Steve was man enough to admit that was also probably true for Romanoff if she caught them. She would undoubtably be able to send them to their graves with very little effort on her part. She reminded Steve of Peggy. Peggy who would undoubtably kill him for this. Just because Bucky was gone did not mean he was safe. No. Peggy had been trained by Bucky and vice versa.

“Does it really matter what you call me? You’ll call me what you wish anyways.” Steve was more tired than he realized, he knew he wouldn’t have let that much vulnerability slip into his voice otherwise. It also really didn’t help that his inner Bucky was quite voraciously voicing his disapproval and extreme disappointment with this scheme. Loki gave me a look that clearly displayed his displeasure.

“It matters because we are allies and I do not feel like offending the only ally I have. I also have some degree of manners unlike my brother.” That was more than Stark had offered him he supposed or anyone in this century really. Wasn’t that just icing on the cake. An almost mad “god” had more consideration for his feelings than any human being who was supposed to help him adjust.

“You can call me Steve.” God it would be good to be called Steve again. Not Captain, not Cap, not Capsicle, or Rogers. Just Steve. Hell, the only person who called him Steve recently besides Peggy had been Bruce. That had only happened because he was trying to appeal to me. He hadn’t called me that because he saw Steve. Loki probably wouldn’t either, but still it would be nice to hear his name outside of a situation where he was being demeaned by Stark. And didn’t that burn, burn that Howard’s son hated him, it was hard to be cordial with someone who looked like your dead friend and was antagonistic and dismissive of you. He didn’t know what had happened to Howard, but he’d at least wanted a chance to get to know his son, now that didn’t seem possible. Forcing his thoughts back on track he realized they were close to where the scepter was last. They were going towards Stark and Banner’s lab to get the scepter. Loki said they would need it to close the portal. The entire helicarrier chose that moment to lose power in another engine. Steve instantly reached out to steady the “god”. He quickly retrieved his hand cursing himself out in the privacy of his own mind. He quickly changed to the next task they needed to complete hoping to dissipate the awkward moment.

“We need to find Barton. If he’s good enough to do this, we need to get him back on our side.” Loki gave me a look that clearly said we would be having a conversation later on both the name thing and what just happened now which, left him feeling warm and fluffy (as well as embarrassed), for all that it baffled him on why the “god” would care. The lab itself was a wreck when we got there but the scepter practically glowed in the rubble. Loki quickly grabbed it and somehow vanished it.

Steve didn’t even want to know at this point what all he could do. They left quickly after the successful retrieval and all Steve could do was hope that they weren’t seen. Steve also decided that it was distinctly harder to walk when the floor was tilted. He could tell that the ship was falling out of the sky, slowly at least, but that was the least of his worries. They needed to get away and find Barton and hope Romanoff didn’t kill them for it when she found out. Romanoff was a worry for future Steve though.(Future Steve was screwed). 

Luckily or unluckily we ran into both Barton and Romanoff. We’d been going through the cat walks in an attempt to avoid people. How great did that turn out. Steve felt like screaming. He must have done something in a past life, he hoped it was worth it for that past life because nothing could be worth this torture. He hated this century with the burning passion of a thousand suns. Loki was using magic to lead us through the place and somehow, we just managed to run into them. Barton and Romanoff were neck deep in a fight when we came upon them. Barton was losing. But they both turned when they heard our approach. Romanoff looked vaguely horrified. Steve suddenly realized what it looked like. It looked like Loki had taken control of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we get to visit with those across the ocean. Eve very quickly comes to the same conclusion as Steve.  
> She really wishes she didn't wake up this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back with a longer chapter this time! Don't get used to it! Anyways, I've been swinging between stressed, happy,sad, excited and a whole lot of pain in the a** emotions that I haven't quite got under control so this might be the last bit you get on this one in a bit. Especially since I really want to write a Marvel spin where Bucky and Steve are immortal like those in Netflix's the Old Guard. If you haven't seen it you should go watch it now its amazing! I don't know though. So enjoy this and tell me if your interested in the aforementioned fic.

Eve Moneypenny had been introduced to Peggy Carter at the tender age of 3. The older women becoming her lifelong inspiration. The fact that she refused to let history relegate her to a damsel in distress had made her Eve’s hero. She had grown up knowing that she wanted to be exactly like Peggy Carter. They had met through Eve’s father and since the age of 3 Eve has known her as Aunt Peggy. It was Peggy who helped her become the strong independent women she now was.

While Eve had always known that Peggy held a soft spot for a long dead hero, she had never imagined that she would meet him. Even if it was only over the phone. Finding out that Captain Steven Grant Rogers better known as Captain America had survived his crash into the ice had been a bucket of cold water to Eve. The man she’d grown up hearing about was no longer just a long-lost figment of memory. To be completely honest Eve had nurtured a crush for the dashing hero her Aunt had told her about. Though she would deny such a thing to her last breath. She had a feeling Aunt Peggy knew anyways, and thought it was completely hilarious.

Now though he was alive and in the hands of the one agency M refused to deal with had made her weary. It was only after Aunt Peggy had given her a phone number and told her that “Steve” had come to visit her without SHEILD’s permission had been a great relief. Knowing that she was essentially the mans extraction plan if he got into hot water had left her feeling proud of the trust Aunt Peggy had in her and leery of the situation itself. For all that M did not like SHIELD she acknowledged they were largely a competent if not untrustworthy. She’d told M about her new contact and the women had simply said.

“If you need assistance to retrieve Captain Rogers from SHIELD, I’m sure 006 and 007 would gladly help you.” The unspoken implication being that both 00’s had a long-held grudge against the other agency for reasons known only to them, and that they would enjoy interrupting the agency’s plans and stealing one of their new assets. It had left Eve far more confident in her ability to do what her Aunt Peggy needed her to do regarding Captain Rogers current situation. They had texted each other minimally but from what she could tell the Captain was not in a good mindset. Half his texts had an undertone of annoyance and sadness.

The contact was minimal but never the text she was waiting for. So, when he texted her during one of M’s meetings she didn’t pay it much mind. As the meeting ended and she finally pulled out her phone to read the text she felt the blood drain from her face.

**_Hello Eve, I wanted to warn you that in the next couple of days there is going to be a world altering event. Currently SHEILD has custody of Loki the man/god that the Norse Myths were inspired from. He is less than stable, and has somehow mind controlled several otherwise loyal agents, as of now it has been concluded that he has an army of extraterrestrial beings which he intends to bring to earth with something called the Tesseract. We do not know where it is or where he plans to do so. Ask Peggy about the Tesseract for more information. I have warned her too. This feels to much like my last mission before I went into the ice as such, I have gone to guard Loki myself. As soon as I am able, I will provide more information. Good Luck, -SR_ **

Eve now more than ever wished that she hadn’t woken up this morning. With as much calm as she could muster Eve showed M the text. Already she could see the older women become angered as well as resigned. 

“Call in the Quartermaster and all Double 0’s not on a mission. It appears we are going to be involved in a war with minimal intelligence.” She was clearly irked by this fact. Eve was displeased as well. That meant that SHEILD hadn’t told anyone about a threat to the world. Which meant that Steve had probably went against orders. It was simple to call Q, James, and Alec to the meeting room. It was nerve-wracking to realize that if a war started MI6 only had 2 of its Double 0’s on hand to defend itself with, While they were MI6’s best and most destructive agents it meant little against an army. Eve could only hope that Steve had a plan as currently the outlook was not the best. Sometimes Eve rued the day she thought that being an agent was fun and most definitely the career she wanted. When this was over Eve was going to get gloriously plastered and call in to work. Yet again Eve regretted waking up this morning a sentiment she did not realized was very much shared by one Steve Rogers. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Its shorter than I wanted it to be but honestly I have been so busy preparing for the next stage of my life I've kinda ignored my writing. Personal, and fanfic. So I hope you loved this chapter. I thrive on Kudos and Reviews so... yeah. I hope that I can get some more written soon but I don't know. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Also make sure to mention if you want to see that Old Guard crossover. (ALSO: GO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVEN'T!)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this took me FOREVER. I am just stuck its like trying to drain a lake with a straw. I know where I want to go but I can't get there and it is frustrating. If you have any prompts I would love you forever. Also I have gotten a job and updating this is about to drop on my priority list. Sorry for the minor cliff hanger. I honestly don't know how to continue and I've been working on it for about a month now. Any help would be appreciated! Love you all! 
> 
> Comments are my life blood!


End file.
